


wedding tryst

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie backed up out of instinct, knowing Nick shouldn't be in here, that he wasn't supposed to see her in her dress until she was walking down the aisle.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	wedding tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!!! Been planning to write smut+wedding for about two weeks now and here it finally is!
> 
> My first time writing a wedding related fic since getting married myself 🥺

Laughter filled the hotel room and glasses filled with champagne were lifted high toasting to Ellie who stood in the middle dressed in white with a wide grin on her face. 

“I thought we’d never get to this moment!” 

“Kasie!” Ellie shouted with a laugh, playfully glaring at one of her bridesmaids.

“What?” Kasie shrugged with a twinkle in her eye. “You two have been obviously into each other for  _ years _ !”

“She is not wrong.”

Ellie spun around gaping. “Ziva you saw us for  _ two _ seconds!”

“And it was as Kasie put it, obvious.” Ziva smirked, quickly hiding it behind her glass.

“Anyone else?” She looked around at the women gathered with piercing eyes. “I know Nick and I took a while but we’re here now and that’s what I care about.” It wasn’t that she was annoyed by their talk, but Ellie  _ knew _ they were dumb about admitting how they felt, and while she knew now was the right time for them, it didn’t mean she wasn’t aggravated with herself for not having the courage to confess to the man that without a doubt was her soulmate. Her words were met with silence—

“I can’t believe my little girl is getting married!”

“Mom!” Ellie laughed, eyes already growing watery at her crying mom. Barbara reached forward pulling her daughter into a hug. “I’ve been married before, remember?”

“Yes but this time you’re marrying the one you’ll spend the rest of your life with!” Barbara whipped at her tears with a tissue Delilah gave her, then downed the glass of champagne Jack handed to her. 

Ellie rolled her eyes at the not-so subtle dig at Jake. She learned months after her divorce that none of her family liked Jake but were civil with him for her sake, she understood though. Jake wasn’t a fan of her Oklahoma life which meant Ellie didn’t see her family as much as she would’ve liked during their marriage, his cheating on her was just a cherry on top for them to dislike him. Nick though, was the complete opposite. He loved it  _ and _ her family from the first day.

Ellie looked at her mom and smiled, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears wanting to fall. “I’m marrying Nick.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Barbara wrapped her in a hug. “Yes you are!” 

“You’re marrying Nick!” Kasie cheered with a shout, raising another glass in the air.

Delilah, Jack, and Ziva followed making the room fill with noise once more.

Ending the hug Ellie laughed and couldn’t stop the giant smile on her lips.

_ She was marrying Nick. _

* * *

What Ellie hadn’t expected was for Nick to come barging into her hotel suite while the girls were finishing up outside in the courtyard where the ceremony was being held. 

Nick stepped closer to her, eyes darkened with lust and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. Ellie backed up out of instinct, knowing Nick shouldn't be in here, that he wasn't supposed to see her in her dress until she was walking down the aisle. Her back hit the vanity behind her that she was sitting in front of only moments ago looking at her makeup and hair letting the surreal feeling that she was marrying  _ Nick _ fill her. At that thought, Ellie looked him over and almost whistled out loud, if she looked beautiful in her wedding dress then Nick looked  _ insanely _ hot in his suit. Her eyes flew back up to his face and caught him staring at her, his tongue peeking out to lick at his lips.

"Nick we can't..we can't do this right now-" Ellie tried protesting, but it fell on deaf ears. He pressed against her taking a hold of the skirt of her dress, bunching it up in his hands. "Nick we're about to get married-"

"Exactly." He said slowly, leaning forward to graze his lips against hers. "But no way in  _ hell _ am I getting married to you without fucking you in this dress first." Nick finished with a growl to his tone making her shiver, arousal shooting straight through her body.

His hands wrapped around her, easily lifting her onto the vanity. A small gasp fell from her lips as Nick roughly shoved her legs apart. She immediately felt it. That ache between said legs that only grew when without taking his eyes off hers, began to undo his trousers. Ellie's breath caught and not thinking she opened her legs wider waiting for what her body wanted. Nick let his pants and briefs fall to his ankles, his hand wrapping around his cock giving a few strokes making Ellie feel the growing wetness on her flimsy lace panties. 

"You sure you don't want this?" Nick chuckled and gripped the skirt again, yanking it up out of the way with a hard pull making her gasp. Stepping between her legs he pressed his hips to her, hand on his hardening length to guide it along her, teasing. Ellie let out a small whimper, the ache and wetness he caused so easily making her want to grind against his cock for more friction to her heated core.

"Tell me Ellie.." He whispered against her lips without pausing his movements. "Do you want this?" Ellie nodded biting her lip. "Say it babe or I’ll leave you to walk down the aisle still wet and aching for me.”

"Fuck me." She whimpered, the tip of his cock rubbing over her clit. "Fuck me Nick."

"That's my girl." He mumbled smirking in satisfaction. Normally he’d make her beg, something that turned them both on immensely, but they were running on borrowed time.

She knew it was coming, and yet the small shout of surprise still came when Nick shoved her panties aside and entered her all in seconds, it quickly turned into a moan when he pulled almost all the way out only to thrust back into her harder. Ellie grabbed at his shoulders, holding onto him when he held her hips fucking into her.

They both knew it needed to be quick as their wedding party wasn't going to be gone forever—but that thought was becoming more distant by the second as bliss took over.

Nick’s fingers dug into her skin with more pressure when his pace picked up, groans slipping out of his mouth combining with her own sounds of pleasure. One of his hands left her hips to grab hold of her neck, mouth moving in to press kisses along her neck, teeth grazing skin and barely stopping himself from leaving marks. His hand wrapped around her tightened making her whimper, the slight pressure on her throat causing her to clench around him, resulting in Nick cursing loudly. 

Ellie hadn’t expected him to suddenly pull out backing away from her. Her pleasure ending so suddenly made a whine build in her throat that she shoved back down before glaring at him. “Nick what the fu-” 

“Get off and bend over for me babe.” Nick told her, the demand clear in his tone. She didn’t always listen when he told her what to do—mostly because her disobeying meant he was rougher with her—but Ellie wanted him badly, and Nick taking control never failed to be a turn on. Ellie bit her lip and slid off, turning around, her wedding dress slipping back down. Bending over the vanity, Ellie felt him shove her dress up once more, his hand connecting with her ass, a  _ smack  _ filling the room. She gasped in pleasure at the sting, her pussy clenching around nothing. Lining up with her entrance, Nick this time slowly slid inside her, taking his time to feel her walls tight around him. She breathed in sharply with a drawn out moan at the feel of his cock stretching. When Nick bottomed out she felt breathless, her nails scraped against the wooden surface not having anything to grab hold of. No matter how many times she had his entire hard length inside her it still felt new. Nick’s thrusts started off slow leaving her craving him even more. “Nick..please.” Ellie looked over her shoulder at him biting her lip. His eyes caught her flushed lust filled look and he groaned.

What she didn’t expect—though maybe she should have with the way they had sex—was for him to lean over enough to grab hold of her hair in a tight grip, pulling back making her body follow the movement. Back arched, Ellie was now lined up perfectly to look directly in the vanity mirror. Nick leaned in to whisper into her ear with a growl. “Look in the mirror and watch me fuck you, Ellie,”

She nodded quickly at his command, eyes fluttering in immense pleasure when  _ finally _ his thrusts picked up, his hand coming down to smack her ass combined with the other pulling at her hair made her dizzy from all the stimulation. Ellie watched him fuck her in the mirror, the sight making the fire within her he caused grow. His muscles straining, fingers wrapped around her hair, his hips colliding with her ass, watching his hand alternate between grabbing her hip hard and spanking her, lips parted letting out groans combined with moans, sweat forming on his skin, the look of pure pleasure on his face. 

“You’re lucky we don’t have more time.” Nick sent her a cheeky grin in the mirror. Ellie waited with baited breath as her eyes zeroed in on his hand slipping to her front—a moan of  _ Nick! _ escaping at the feel of his fingers on her clit rubbing in circles. Her eyes fluttered closed with a breathless moan, orgasm approaching fast. Another smack to her ass—one hard enough to make her cry out and clench around him—made her eyes shoot open. Looking at Nick’s reflection in the mirror with widened eyes, he smirked cockily. “I told you to watch babe.”

Ellie felt it coming, but as her orgasm crashed into her making her hand fly to her mouth to cover the loud moan, she wasn’t ready for the way it only made Nick thrust into her at a faster pace. “Nick! I can’t-” Ellie couldn’t get the rest out. She clutched at the edge of the vanity as Nick fucking her through her orgasm hitting all the right spots inside her caused a second wave to hit. Something that sounded on the verge of a sob broke free, and Ellie’s body dropped down onto the wooden surface panting heavily. It didn’t even register that Nick had his own, not until she felt the trickle of it go down her thighs. 

Nick after gently pulling out of her, picked her up carrying her over to the small couch by the large bay windows. “How the  _ hell _ am I going to walk down that aisle now?” Ellie mumbled, her leg kicking out weakly but hitting nothing. 

“What are you doing?” He asked in amusement, a fond smile on his lips. 

“Kicking you.”

“You’re not touching me.”

“Shut up, I’m kicking you in my head.” She whined. “You couldn’t have waited at least until we said our ‘I do’s’?”

“Oh hell no.” Nick scoffed. 

Ellie looked at him, eyes narrowing. Slowly she sat up. “Wait a second—was this to fulfill some kink of yours  _ Torres _ ?!”

“Well would you look at the time!” Nick said loudly, standing up glancing at his wrist...where there was no watch. “I have a wedding to get to!” He sped towards the door. “Love you, bye!” 

“Nick!” Ellie shouted, but he was already rushing out the door closing it behind him. 

She dropped back down onto the couch with a groan.

Ellie was  _ so _ smashing his pretty boy face into the cake.

* * *

_ And with this love song to you _

_ It’s not a momentary phase _

_ You are my life, I don’t deserve you _

_ But you love me just the same _

_ And as the mirror says we’re older _

_ I want to look the other way _

_ You are my life, my love, my only _

_ And that’s the one thing that won’t change _

_ I’ll never stop trying _

_ I’ll never stop watching as you leave _

_ I’ll never stop losing my breath _

_ Every time I see you looking back at me _

All eyes were on the couple wrapped up in each other on the dance floor, slowly swaying with their foreheads pressed together.

“I’m still pissed at you Nicholas Torres.” Ellie mumbled softly, her words not matching the soft look she stared at him with.

“Oh really?” Nick’s lips twisting up into a smirk. “Then prove it, Eleanor Torres.” 

Her cheeks colored making him laugh. “I’m not having sex with you again until our honeymoon, don’t even try it!” 

“You loved it.” He said in a cocky tone, spinning her around under his arm just as people were invited to join them on the dance floor. He pulled her back hard enough to make her bump into his chest. 

Ellie huffed. “You’re just lucky we got away with it.”

“Of course we did.” Nick’s eyes shined, love filling his eyes as he looked at her even as he joked. “I’m  _ that _ good.”

“Oh shut up.” She giggled, leaning against him. Nick kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her to continue swaying.

That still wasn’t stopping her from shoving his face into the extra cake they had. 

* * *

On the other side of the dance floor Ziva and Tony had their eyes on the newlyweds.

“Do they really think they got away with it?” Tony said with a chuckle. Amusement clear on his face.

“Yes.” Ziva smiled fondly looking at the two. She had a soft spot for them and it filled her with joy to see them get their happy ending like she got hers. “But you will not bother them about this Tony.” She told him sternly with narrowed eyes. 

“What! What kind of person do you think I am—okay  _ fine _ .” Tony shut his mouth quickly at her look.  _ Yikes _ . “What about after their honeymoon?”

“No,”

“Anniversary?”

“No,”

“Come on Ziva!”

“You will leave them alone Tony!”


End file.
